tony sick
by tvaholicsquidney
Summary: first ever fic please r&r i've finished it now, thought it's be a good idea for a story about tony
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own NCIS, any of their characters, scripts or anything to do with NCIS.

"Hello, Tony, how come your so cheerful today?" Kate asked as he came in singing, which wasn't like Tony.

"Oh, nothing, well lets just keep in between you and me, if I don't take my mind off being sick I will be sick, OK," answered Tony.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Kate.

"I just don't feel well that's all, I'm feeling nauseous that's all, oh god," said Tony, the rest of his sentence mumbled as he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Tony, you OK?" asked Kate.

"Mmmm," mumbled Tony, as he went another round with the toilet.

"Tony, should I come in?" asked Kate.

"No, I don't want you to see to me like this," answered Tony.

"It's alright, I'm coming in OK," said Kate, as she pushed open the door, she came in and all she saw was Tony in front of the toilet dry heaving, she saw how much pain he was in and rubbed her hand in circles, she stopped as soon as he started to lean back against the side of the cubicle.

"Should I go tell Ducky or Gibbs?" asked Kate.

"Noooo! Don't," said Tony as he went back to dry heaving in the toilet, Kate returned to rubbing in circles on his back, she was panicking now because his shirt was full of sweat dripping off his head which you can see every drop coming off his head, Kate put her hand near his forehead and she felt that he was burning up and getting hotter by the minute.

By the time Tony had stopped dry heaving he was unconscious she lifted him up and tried to carry him out of the men's bathroom but ended up dragging him out, where she met the feet of Gibbs.

"Kate, what happened?" asked Gibbs, shocked and started helping her carry Tony to the lift to go and find Ducky.

"He was fine when he came in, but," she sighed and didn't carry on.

"But what Kate,?" asked Gibbs.

"He wasn't feeling well when he came in but didn't want to tell anyone but he told me and then all of a sudden part way through what he was saying he just darted to the toilets, and started upchucking his breakfast and by the looks of it was and what ever he ate the day before," finished Kate.

"Ducky, hurry over here," shouted Gibbs.

"What do you, what happened?" asked Ducky, helping them place Tony onto an autopsy table.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine, Gibbs," said Tony through clenched teeth not wanting to puke all over his superior

officer, he was still hugging his tummy like it was a comfort blanket, but it was because he was

getting stomach cramps.

"You don't look fine, you look like your in pain, are you?" asked Gibbs putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Just as Gibbs had said that, that the stomach cramps subsided, Tony was relieved, so he started to uncurl.

"See boss, I'm fine it was just a one of thing, now Ducky can I go?" asked Ducky.

"Well lets take your temperature and take a blood sample just to make sure OK," said Ducky with a stern look meaning he had to have them done otherwise he'd be sent to the hospital for test.

"Right well your temperature is at a normal 98.6, you still got stomach cramps?" asked Ducky, Tony looking from Ducky to Kate finally to Gibbs who was giving him a look to say if you lie I will have you down in that hospital quicker than you quote a movie quote.

"No, Ducky honest can I go know?" asked Tony, with a look to say he was being honest.

"Gibbs what do you think?" asked Ducky, turning his head slightly to get a better few of him.

"You don't believe me do you Ducky, I said I was fine but you still go and ask Gibbs," shouted Tony, trying to get of the autopsy table but Kate kept pushing him back on, Tony didn't have that much strength left so he gave it up as a bad try.

"I think he is fine, just exhausted, I will take him home so he can get some sleep," answered Gibbs, as soon as he said this Tony was getting up of the table but was struggling so Gibbs went over to help him up.

"Tony I don't want you to come back into work until tomorrow or if you fell better OK," said Gibbs with a stern look.

Just as Gibbs had lifted him up of the table than Tony started to be violently sick all over him,Gibbs and the basement floor, Kate rushed over just to catch an exhausted and unconscious Tony back onto the table, but this time putting him in the recovery position so if he was sick again he wouldn't choke.

"What the, where did that come from?" asked Gibbs.

"He wasn't haven't stomach cramps his temperature had gone down to 98.6," said Ducky, shaking his head in disbelief that this could be happening.

"What's his temperature, Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"It's only slightly higher than it was but it's not getting worse or better, that's a good sign.

"I think he might have ate a bad hot dog last night," said Kate, barely over a whisper because she was shocked at what had just happened.

"What did you say Kate?" asked Gibbs.

"We went out last night for a couple of beers and then we went to get a hot dog well Tony was hungry I wasn't so he ate my share, twice over and I thought that they didn't look cooked so I told him he shouldn't eat it and we could go to the supermarket but he couldn't wait," answered Kate.

"Ducky, what do you think?" asked Gibbs.

"Mmmm, hot dogs, where bad," mumbled Tony, trying to sit up, but had no strength left so he decided to just lie back down.

"It could be possible," said Ducky.

"Tony, how do you feel?" asked Ducky.

"'M fine, going to be....." said Tony, it was Kate that heard him and rushed to him with a bucket just in time so he didn't leave the contents of the floor again.

"Tony, was it the smell?" asked Gibbs.

"No, just feel like I'm going..." but he trailed off again with a round of the bucket instead of the toilet.

Gibbs who had the hardest stomach out of the lot of them had started to cringe at the smell and sounds that Tony was emitting, once Tony had finished Kate lowered him back down, all she could feel was the sweat dripping down she went over to the cupboard where they keep towels and she brought two one she wet and placed on the top of Tony's forehead the other one she used to wipe with her hands because all the sweat off Tony had made her hands all wet and sticky.

Author's comments:

Please read and review all comments are taken into consideration


	3. Chapter 3

"I think Gibbs if he stops in the next few minutes and he's fine and just sleeps for the next few hours then he can be taken home, and he can rest but he would need to be supervised, making sure that he doesn't leave his bed, and because of these emergency's I bought a bell," said Ducky pulling out the bell from under the autopsy table.

"Well, OK I would like him to go to hospital but if you think he's fine," said Gibbs.

"Duck.....," mumbled Tony, trying to get up off the table.

"Just sit down Tony, what's the matter? You going to be sick again, we've got another bucket seen as though you filled the last one, hahaha," chuckled Ducky trying to make Tony feel that it's not his fault for the mess on the floor.

"'M sorry about the floor," mumbled Tony, this time he wasn't so lucky to make his head turn to the bucket and it just splashed onto the floor, this time it was Kate who cringed she put the bucket under him just as he had finished because she was so shocked at what she saw, she had never seen Tony get this bad yes, he had the moment where the smell of a marine got to him and he had to leave the room on the ship, but this was worse than them times.

"'M sorry," said Tony, as he started to cry, Kate comforted even though it felt strange to her normally it'd be him comforting her went she felt down or sick not the other way round.

"I think I won't be sick again, it feels like all the hot dogs have all come up, now boss can I get back to work?" asked Tony.

"No, your to sick to even move slightly I'm not letting you be sick all over a crime scene if one comes up," said Gibbs with a stern look, to say that I'll have you off for the next week instead of a couple of days.

"No," whined Tony, turning onto his back but stopped when he felt the bile come up to his mouth it took all his strength to try and keep it down.

"Tony, you look even worse than before you look like the green room, you'd probably be camouflaged if I left you in the room," said Gibbs with a stern look onto his face, which Tony new better than to argue with him.

"OK, well can I be moved then please but take it easy because my stomach ain't good or my head it's got little baseball players in my head hitting me with their bats," said Tony, putting his hand up to his head wincing as he looked up to the light.

"OK, I'm glad your being honest now," said Gibbs still looking worried about how Tony's face keeps going a darker green but then going white.

"Right easy now Tony, Kate get the bucket, me and Ducky will carry him to the director's couch it's nice and cosy.

"Kate, Kate," mumbled Tony, Kate was there with the bucket, this time she had to look away as Tony had a reunion with his tea and breakfast.

"Come on, we can't just hold him for ever while he's sick," grumbled Gibbs.

They started to move him bit by bit stopping for Tony to up chuck his breakfast, which was every few steps.

"Come on Tony you can't have anything left in your stomach," moaned Gibbs as he was taking most of Tony weight as he was barely concious.

"Come on Tony just a few more steps to the elevator," whispered Ducky into his ear.

Just then they opened and there stood Abby.

"Ducky, have you seen, oh my god, what's happened, Kate, Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"We suspect food poisoning, young Kate here has said that he ate some hot dogs that she suspected food poisoning because they didn't look cooked," answered Ducky.

"Tony are you OK?" asked Abby, with a concerned look on her face because next to Kate and Tim Tony was her favourite as well as Gibbs.

"Abby if you want to stay and help us take Tony to the directors room then get another bucket," said Ducky.

"Why to the director's?" asked Abby.

"Because it has a couch and he needs to rest but doesn't want to go to the hospital.

Just then Tony got a stabbing pain in his stomach he doubled over in pain.

"Tony I'm sorry we are going to have to call an ambulance," said Ducky.

"Noooo," mumbled Tony, who started up chucking half in the bucket half down Gibbs leg.

"Call an ambulance Abby while me and Ducky place him back onto the table," said Gibbs, with half a worried voice half an angry voice because it got this bad, and it's his brand new suit he put on that day.

It was only a few minutes before an ambulance arrived but for Tony it felt like for ever.

"'M fine don't need," mumbled Tony still curled up in a ball and sweating all over, the pain over took him and he didn't even get to finish his sentence, because he had another shooting pain through his stomach.

"The paramedics are coming down, the security has just rang from upstairs.

Just on cue the elevator doors opened and out stepped two paramedics, one carrying a first aid box, and the other one dragging a gurney, when they saw the state in which Nick was they were shocked they didn't think this was a simple food poisoning case.

"We need to get some fluids in to what's his name?" asked the taller paramedic.

"His name is Tony and I'm Gibbs," answered Gibbs.

"Right Gibbs Tony is dehydrated and he needs some fluids in him is this sweat all from Tony?" asked the smaller paramedic while trying to place a drip in Tony's arm but Tony was resisting.

"Gibbs could you help he's not letting us do our job, and if he doesn't then he won't get better," said the smaller paramedic, so Gibbs went over to Tony.

"Tony, calm down he's only trying to help," said Gibbs.

"Will you," said Tony stopping as he was sick all over the paramedic, who didn't cringe or anything, like it's happened before.

"Sorry , boss, will you stay with me?" asked Tony, trying not to heave from the smell.

"Can we hurry up, I think it's the smell this time?" asked Gibbs to the smaller paramedic.

"Yes, I take it that your coming with us, come on I've put the drip in," said the paramedic.

"Ducky, I'm sorry about the floor," whispered Tony barely audible, this time all he did was dry heave.

"Tony, young man it's alright it will clear up, mop and bucket from the cupboard will do the trick, you just get yourself better," said Ducky.

"OK," said Tony he would have said more if he wasn't dry heaving again, the pain when he dry heaved went from his head to his stomach, which made him bring up his knees to his stomach.

They got into the ambulance after Tony kept on dry heaving all the way to the ambulance but he then he lost conciousness due to the force of the dry heaving, when he reached the ambulance.

They got to the hospital in no time but to Gibbs it felt like they could've got there quicker for Tony's sake.

By the time they got to the hospital Tony had started to get a little bit of colour in his face but still looked quite green, he had started to wake up but didn't dare to open his eyes, move or even tell Gibbs that he was feeling better than he was before, but he didn't know if Gibbs was there because he didn't hear him, so he opened his eyes and he thought it was a bad idea because all he wanted to do was throw up and he didn't care where any more, he felt so bad, his head was killing and his stomach had got worse than before.

"Tony are you OK?" asked Abby, stroking his hair which was full of sweat.

"Bucket," whimpered Tony as a really strong pain went through his stomach but Abby wasn't quick enough so as Gibbs held Tony up all Tony could do was throw up all over the bed and all over his legs.

"Some one come quick, Tony's burning up again, and he's just vomited," said Gibbs in a nervous, worried voice, to one of the doctor's that came over to help Tony get off the bed and out of the wet clothes into a hospital gown.

"Doc I'm sorry couldn't help it, would've waited until dish came," said Tony through bouts of coughing.

"It's alright Tony, no one blames you," said Gibbs.

"But I made a mess of the bed, I want to sleep, but stomach won't let me," mumbled Tony, who started to cry as the pain got worse.

"Tony, where does it hurt?" asked the doctor, shaking him so he could answer the question.

"Side," is all that Tony could mumble, before falling asleep.

"Ow," moaned Tony, who was just getting off to sleep, the doctor had pressed him in the side, this caused Tony to move onto his other side.

"Shouldn't have done that," said Tony with a grimace on his face.

"Gibbs, I think I suspect it's an appendicitis, we are going to have to get an ultra sound if it an appendicitis then we will have to perform an appendectomy," said the doctor as he started to wheel Tony out of the cubicle towards the ultra sound room.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's Tony?" asked Abby, standing next to Gibbs.

"He's fine, he's just gone into surgery, it should be about an hour before he comes out, then we should now how he is, OK, he'll be fine he's strong," said Gibbs.

All Gibbs could do was pass up and down in the waiting area, but about half an hour later he was tired so he sat down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs, the operation went well," said the doctor, while wheeling Tony out of the operation room, into the recovery room.

"That's good isn't it Gibbs?" asked Abby, looking at him for some reassurance.

"Yes, he's strong, he'll be fine," answered Gibbs, still wit a worried look on his face, but then looking at Abby he smiled the best smile that didn't look fake or he was trying to hard.

"When can we see him?" asked Gibbs in an authority voice.

"You can see him when we know that he is comfortable and he's fine that nothing went wrong in surgery now I have two beds made up for you two if you'd like to have a lie down, you two look knackered," said the doctor guiding them towards the two freshly made beds.

"I'd just like to say thanks," said Abby.

"Just you two get some sleep you look worse than I do if I do a double shift," said the doctor chuckling at the end to make it not sound that it was a bad thing because it wasn't they were just looking out for a fellow colleague.

Gibbs got into one bed and Abby into the other bed but neither could sleep they didn't want to see if the other one was asleep because it might have been awkward, but they both fell into uneasy sleep, Abby crying over Tony's bed and Gibbs dream consisted of him shouting saying that he better be able to see his officer now and he pulled a gun he woke up just as a nurse came in to say that they could go see Tony, they hadn't been asleep for long but they didn't feel as bad as they had done.

"Tony, how you feeling?" asked Abby, who rushed past everyone to get to his bed side.

"'M better than I was," answered Tony with a little chuckle at the end, but started coughing.

"Tony, take a sip of the water," said a nurse, handing a cup of water.

"Thanks," mumbled Tony, handing the cup back.

By now Gibbs had joined Abby at the bed side as well.

"'M sorry boss," mumbled Tony not quite looking into his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" asked Gibbs.

"Sorry for getting sick," answered Tony still not making eye contact.

"It's not your fault, how was you supposed to now that you'd get an appendicitis?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know but I had a feeling that it was a little bit more than food poisoning when I vomited all down you, me and the basement floor," said Tony, with a weak smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Gibbs, with a look of sadness on his face because he thought that all his team could come and talk to him about anything, but now he felt sad because he hadn't come to him for help whether it was physical or mentally.

"I don't know I thought I'd be able to cope on my own," said Tony actually looking into his eyes this time.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk, and how come you thought that it'd be something other than food poisoning?" asked Gibbs, just realising what Tony had said.

"Well I was vomiting all night , I had a high temperature actually bought my own thermometer instead of using yours or Ducky's and it was slightly high, and I had pain in my stomach," answered Tony.

"Well you should be fine now that it's been removed, you will have a small scar," said the nurse that had just overheard the conversation.

"Yeah Tony you will be able to tell us the whole story like you always do with scars," said Ducky appearing at the door with a bunch of flowers from Kate.

"Hello, Ducky, How long where you stood there for?" asked Tony.

"Oh, not long," answered Ducky, moving over to stand with Kate and Gibbs.

"Boss, when can I get back to work soon I hope," said Tony, trying to sit up but his stomach protesting.

"Sick," mumbled Tony, who had a kidney shaped bowl under his mouth while he retched."This might be due a different infection, but most of what he threw up yesterday was due to an appendicitis, I will go get one of the doctors to have him checked out," just as she said this Tony had stopped retching and laid back not daring to move because he still felt nauseous.

"Doctor, Tony is throwing up still," said the nurse, walking the doctor back to the recovery room Tony was in.

"Well, let me see here what symptoms have you got?" asked the doctor taking his temperature.

"Mmmm," said Tony not wanting to open his mouth let alone his eyes.

"Sir, we can't help you if you don't tell me the symptoms you are having," said the doctor, who was still checking everything was OK.

"Tony, you better tell us what your symptoms are or your off my team," said Gibbs.

"Alright, it feels like my food wants to have a reunion, I've got a headache, and I feel," said Tony trailing off as he bent over and vomited, no one expected it so there was no kidney shaped dish so he was sick on the opposite side of everyone else.

"I see," said the doctor as he signalled for a cleaner to come in and clean up the mess Tony has just made.

"I'm not sure I think it's just a reaction to the anaesthesia, it shouldn't last any longer, Gibbs when he stops vomiting and feels hungry come get one of us, we'll get him some good soup," said the doctor walking away from the room.

By the time Gibbs had looked back at Tony, he had stopped vomiting and was now sleeping like a baby, curled up in the foetal position.

"Abby, why don't you and Ducky go get something to eat," said Gibbs.

"OK but if something happens to Tony you or someone comes and finds us," said Abby, who started to walk out of the room with Ducky.

----------------------------------------------------

"He still, hasn't woke up yet?" asked Abby who sat next to Tony just as Gibbs had stood up and moved away.

"No, and would you jump in my grave that quick?" asked Gibbs, giving her a stern look.

"No, but I don't want to move away from Tony," said Abby, stroking Tony's hair.

"Alright," said Gibbs moving another chair near to Tony's bed.

Just as they had said that, that Tony had woken up, and started to move about under the blankets.

"Mmmm, hello," said Tony squinting to the figures in his room.

"Hello, Tony how you feeling?" asked Gibbs who was now standing up next to Tony's bed.

"Better, stomach still hurts though, headache has gone," answered Tony, sitting up.

"Well that's better and your stomach will hurt for a bit, you've just had an operation," said Ducky, who had joined Gibbs, next to Tony's bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Abby.

"Not at the moment maybe when my stomach has settled a bit more, then I will eat," said Tony as he saw Gibbs stare to say that he needs to eat.

"OK just get some sleep Tony," said Gibbs.

"I don't need _YAWN _sleep," said Tony.

"I think you just answered your own answer there," said Gibbs, but Tony had fallen asleep, so he just settled into the chair and fell asleep as well.

"Do you think we should get some sleep as well?" asked Abby, who was now looking at Gibbs and Tony asleep.

"I think we should, you can take the bed Abby," said Ducky.

"It's alright you get the bed, most of the time I fall asleep in my chair in front of my babies," said Abby.

"Babies?" asked Ducky confused.

"My computer, Ducky, Do you think Tony will be better when we all wake up?" asked Abby, whilst settling down in the chair, while Ducky settled in the bed.

"I'm sure he will be fine, now just get some sleep," answered Ducky.

"By the time the doctor came in to check on Tony he found all four of them asleep either in chairs or the beds, he checked on Tony ops and then turned the light off when he walked out of the room.

_They are like a family all there for each other through thick and thin_ thought the doctor and went to sit down at his desk to do some paperwork.

Author's comments:

I hope you liked the story, if I right any other story's about NCIS it will be situated around Tony and possibly Gibbs but mostly Tony.

Please read and review.

All reviews are taken into consideration.


End file.
